


Together Forever

by MichalieS



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Death, F/M, Love, Romance, Tresspasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichalieS/pseuds/MichalieS





	Together Forever

"Solas, var lath vir suladin!" the inquisitor wept as her once beloved man just stood there. looking at her without budging an inch to stop the anchor from killing her. "I wish it could, Venhan..." said the elf and looked away from her.

She gave a yelp as the mark started eating her hand.

"My love..." Dreadwolf can't get involved with mortals.

He've made a mistake falling in love with her.

He leaned at her and forced his lips on hers. She started crying as he kissed her.

She wanted him by her side, but also knew her beloved for a while now.

He's too stubborn.

He will never listen to her pleads nor to her tears.

"Once I decide to do something, I will never give up" she remembered him telling her one night under the moon.

"I will never forget you..." he said and started walking away.

She looked at him, activating the last Eluvien.

"kyaaaaaaagh!" Solas could hear her screaming.

The mark started consuming her.

He couldn't leave her behind.

But he also couldn't bear to think of letting her suffer.

What to do?!

There is no choice but to...

Solas started shading tears as he realized what must be done.

his eyes turned pale blue. He walked back to her.

He tried not to look her in the eyes.

He just couldn't look at her, knowing what he's about to do to his beloved.

"I will make it stop, Nessa. I'm sorry." said he as her lungs stopped.

She couldn't breath. It was his doing. She gurgled and gasped for air.

As she let out her last breath, he came to hug her dead corpse.

He was screaming to the sky. He knew it must be done. Even his old friend, Mythal, told him his future is a very sad one. She was right.

He used his powers one last time.

The Eluvien cracked as the earth started to shake.

The world as we know it was about to be gone.

"I cannot go on living without you, Nessa..." said the elf as he kissed her pale-blue lips. "If you have to be dead, I will join you... My love..."


End file.
